1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding blade shaft of a folding cylinder of a drum folding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In folding cylinders, the folding blade shaft, which is composed of a drive shaft and a spindle, is mounted with these parts in the driving gears. When the folding blade is stopped, twisting of the driving gears can ensue, which leads to slanting of the folding blade shaft. This slanting stresses and damages the mounting of the drive shaft and, in some cases, the feather key connection of the coupling flanges that connect the drive shaft and the spindle.